


drabble: how to celebrate defeat

by zempasuchil



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-17 20:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zempasuchil/pseuds/zempasuchil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karl and Friedrich get drunk together, against the would-be warnings of sweet Jenny Marx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drabble: how to celebrate defeat

Karl and Friedrich get drunk together, against the would-be warnings of sweet Jenny Marx.

"It's a celebration," they say, which is only partly true because who celebrates getting kicked out of your home, and not just there but the entire country of Germany? But plenty of their friends are here in Belgium, it turns out, so it's not really too different from home, and what matters most to Karl after having a home for his family is that Friedrich _followed_ him here, even when he didn't have to.

So, friends who stick together celebrate together, and tonight, Karl says, the beer is on him. (This is not ultimately true, considering the large amounts of money Friedrich lends him over their time together.) Many, many drinks later, they are stumbling down a street that Karl is fairly sure is his street but Friedrich isn't sure about, and Friedrich is singing very loudly while Karl tries to convince him of some sort of dignity by shushing him very loudly.

They never do find Karl's house, nor Friedrich's; instead they find an inn, and as they stumble into it Karl spares a thought for Jenny.

His companion need only glance at him to know what he's thinking: "She'll be fine, Karl, she knows when not to expect us." An arm squeezes around his shoulders, draws him close so the smell of tobacco and beer and clean cotton swarms his senses. Karl can't say no and he knows, he knows Friedrich can't either, so he grins and tugs the other's mustache and prods him onward.


End file.
